


La "battaglia" finale

by alexisriversong



Series: COWT 2019 [14]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Irina is alive, Multi, no one dies
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Riscrittura della battaglia finale di Breaking Down. Non mi piaceva che morisse Irina e quindi ho cambiato la storia.





	La "battaglia" finale

**Author's Note:**

> Ho scritto questa roba nel 2010. Stava li, nel mio computer, mai postata, perchè quando l'ho scritta non sapevo neanche che cosa fossero le fanfiction e probabilmente non avevo neanche internet o facebook. 
> 
> L'ho ritirata fuori dal metaforico cassetto perchè uno dei prompt di questa settimana del COWT è "Scontro" e questo è uno scontro, anche se finisce in modo pacifico alla fine. Quindi ecco qui. Tutto fa brodo. Non è neanche troppo terribile per essere una cosa che ho scritto 9 anni fa!

FINALE DELLA TWYLIGHT SAGA BREAKING DAWN DA PAG 638 DECIMA RIGA.

 

    Irina irrigidì le spalle. “Io la vedo così”

 

    Caius aspettò di nuovo aspettandosi una denuncia da parte di Irina, o almeno così credevo, ma quando Caius parlò capii il mio errore, lui non voleva che Irina ci denunciasse perché sapeva che non l’avrebbe mai fatto, lui voleva che non lo facesse per trovarle una colpa e giustiziarla. Mi resi conto che in tal caso le sue sorelle avrebbero attaccato e ci sarebbe stato uno scontro diretto e la conseguente battaglia. Dovevo impedirlo.

 

   “Dunque tu hai agito senza pensare alle conseguenze e senza verificare ciò che hai visto, venendoci a raccontare fandonie su una presunta illegalità commessa da questa famiglia per vendicare il tuo amichetto, o sbaglio?” aspettò ancora “Se vuoi denunciarli, questo e il momento adatto ragazza”

 

     Irina alzò la testa di colpo punta nell’orgoglio, guardò le sue sorelle e poi tutti gli altri per tornare a guardare Caius negli occhi.

 

    “Per quanto dolore mi provochi la perdita di Laurent non sporgerò mai denuncia contro la mia famiglia”

 

    Caius infilò una mano in tasca dalla quale sporgeva un accendino di metallo. Capii che se non avessi fatto qualcosa Irina sarebbe morta e la battaglia sarebbe infuriata. Con la coda dell’occhio vidi Edward avvicinarsi a Tanya e Carlisle fare lo stesso, anche Garret si avvicinò di più a Kate.

 

   “Aspetta!” Non potevo permettere che Irina morisse, per quanto potesse starmi antipatica. Cercai di pensare ad un’argomentazione valida per quell’interruzione, senza trovarla, mentre pensavo, rafforzai lo scudo e lo estesi anche a lei, poi un ricordo, il ricordo di Carlisle che parlava dei bambini immortali e della madre di Tanya, Kate e Irina. Così presi coraggio e parlai.

 

   “Irina ha sbagliato, é vero, ma anche voi avete la vostra parte di colpa, se non aveste creato in lei un tale senso di giustizia quando scopriste e uccideste sua madre per aver creato un bambino immortale lei non sarebbe venuta subito a riferirvi di Renesmee senza prima verificare, ha solo creduto a ciò che vedevano i suoi occhi, e in quanto alla nostra amicizia con i licant...muta forma non é un affronto alla nostra specie ma solo gratitudine, lealtà e amicizia da entrambe le parti nonché il desiderio di salvaguardare le terre nelle quali viviamo per la sicurezza di tutti noi e il nostro anonimato. I lupi non hanno fatto altro che salvarmi da Laurent uccidendolo, perché lui mi avrebbe ucciso per vendicare la morte di James per conto della sua amica Victoria che, come ricorderete ha combinato parecchi guai tempo fa, tanto da richiedere il vostro intervento”

 

     “Mi dispiace, io non lo sapevo, davvero” disse Irina abbassando gli occhi “forse avrei dovuto ascoltare i motivi che ci avete posto prima di arrabbiarmi, ma il dolore della perdita era così grande che mi accecava. Dovevo capire che Laurent no avrebbe mai rinunciato al suo stile di vita per me”

                 

      Caius digrignò i denti stringendo i pugni così forte che mi sembrò persino di sentire le sue unghie penetrare nella pelle dura come la pietra. Aro chiuse gli occhi, doveva sentirsi umiliato dal poco autocontrollo del fratello, poi li riaprì e parlò.

 

     “La ragazza mi sembra pentita ed é chiaro che non ha colpe, se non quella di aver creduto a ciò che vedevano i suoi occhi, come tutti noi, e aver ceduto al risentimento e la vendetta. Tuttavia, la vendetta non é mai una buona consigliera e bisogna sempre riflettere prima di agire, ricordatelo la prossima volta. Comunque, anche se non é stato commesso alcun crimine la bambina resta sempre un problema, un incognita, perché lei é unica nella sua specie. Cara mi mostreresti l’immagine che hai della bambina?” Irina si avvicinò e gli porse la mano, Aro la prese e, una volta visto ciò di cui aveva bisogno la lasciò, poi si girò verso di me e guardò Renesmee per un attimo. Sentii Edward ringhiare piano accanto a me, ma Aro lo ignorò. “Grazie cara, mi sei stata molto utile. Se vuoi puoi tornare dalle tue sorelle ora”

 

     Irina guardò Edward come per chiedere conferma delle parole di Aro, poteva davvero tornare dalle sue sorelle? Con la coda dell’occhio vidi Edward annuire, poi Irina sorrise e corse ad abbracciarle. Sorrisi vedendole tornare insieme, era la prima volta che le vedevo insieme, loro tre più Carmen ed Eleazar erano parte della famiglia, lo sentivo, ma ne formavano anche una tutta loro. Era bello vederli insieme, ma il pericolo non era ancora scampato.

 

   Feci in modo che il mio scudo circondasse anche lei, la nebbia che Alec aveva emanato lo stava mettendo a dura prova ma ancora reggeva e mi tornai a concentrare sulla situazione. Aro stava parlando nuovamente.

 

   “La bambina cresce molto velocemente, sarà impossibile per lei vivere un’infanzia normale senza far capire al mondo che è diversa. Come spiegherete la sua esistenza agli umani? Come spiegherete la sua crescita anormale?”

 

   “A questa domanda possiamo rispondere noi” annunciò una voce conosciuta proveniente dalla foresta circostante. Alice apparve nella radura con tre vampiri a seguito, anzi, con colei che doveva essere sicuramente Kachiri, una vampira sconosciuta e… tutti potevano sentire il battito del cuore del ragazzo, ma nessuno sembrava attratto dall’odore del suo sangue, un po’ come… Forse Renesmee non era l’unica della sua specie in fondo.

 

   “Alice, che piacere vedere che ti sei unita a noi. Chi hai portato con te quest’oggi?” chiese con finta cordialità il capo dei Volturi indicando i nuovi venuti.

 

  Fu la nuova vampira a rispondere e presentare se stessa e suo nipote, raccontando di come sua sorella si fosse innamorata di un vampiro e avesse dato alla luce il bambino, morendo durante il parto. Lui si chiamava Nahuel e la donna Huilien e mentre raccontava di come il bambino l’avesse morsa appena nato, trasformandola in una vampira suo malgrado e di come il neonato l’avesse trovata nel punto dove si era nascosta mentre la trasformazione avveniva e avesse atteso che lei si svegliasse.

 

   Tutti sembravano stupiti dalla rivelazione ma proseguirono ad ascoltare di come la donna avesse imparato a cacciare per se e per il piccolo fino a quando il bambino non imparò a farlo da solo. Nonostante il racconto stesse chiaramente funzionando per  convincere Aro, Caius non sembrava felice di quello che stava sentendo, una mano sulla spalla del fratello, cercando di convincerlo a fare qualcosa sicuramente. L’ultima cosa che mancava per la sentenza era il voto di Aro alla fine.

 

   Il racconto di Huilien terminò e Aro decise di porre qualche domanda a Nahuel. La scoperta della presenza di varie altre donne come lui e Renesmee fece passare un mormorio di sconcerto tra tutti i presenti. Anche se Bella ne era consapevole, sapere che le donne non possedevano veleno era tranquillizzante. Anche sapere che, dopo i sette anni, sua figlia avrebbe smesso di crescere era una cosa buona a sapersi. Jacob avrebbe dovuto aspettare meno tempo del previsto e loro non avrebbero perso la loro bambina.

 

   Lo scontro terminò con Nahuel che rivelava ai Volturi il nome di suo padre, Joham, e dava loro un tacito permesso di occuparsi di lui.

 

   “Prendiamoci cura dell’anomalia che c’è qui e poi occupiamoci degli altri!” ringhiò Caius ad alta voce. Aro non sembrava intento a fare ciò che il fratello gli intimava però.

 

   “Fratello. Pare proprio che non ci sia pericolo qui. Questo sviluppo è davvero insolito, ma non vedo alcuna minaccia. Sembra che questi mezzi vampiri siano quasi uguali a noi”

 

   “Questo è il tuo voto quindi?”

 

   “Si” e sembrò finire qui la discussione. Marcus sembrava annoiato da quello che succedeva e non c’era nessun altro disposto ad opporsi.

 

   “Se potreste dire ai vostri cani da guardia di smettere di attaccare mia moglie sarebbe gradito” disse Edward indicando il punto in cui la nebbia di Alec continuava a cercare di penetrare il suo scudo. Bella sorrise nel notare quanto era grande. Non si era neanche accorta di aver inglobato i nuovi venuti.

 

    “Miei cari” gridò Aro “Oggi non si combatte”

 

    Fece un segno ai due fratelli di smettere di attaccare. A quanto pare, lo scontro sarebbe finito in maniera non violenta.

 

    “Andremo a parlare con questo Joham però”

 

    “Fate di lui quello che volete, ma le mie sorelle non hanno colpa, lasciatele in pace” intimò Nahuel.

 

    Dopo che i Volturi se ne furono andati e così anche gli spettatori, tutti tirarono un sospiro di sollievo. Nessuno di loro si aspettava che avrebbero vinto senza alcuna perdita. Irina si scusò ripetutamente con lei e anche con Renesmee. Jacob, di nuovo in forma umana, la stringeva al petto per rassicurare sia lei che se stesso. Edward decise di stringerli tutti in un abbraccio (anche Jacob) perché facevano tutti parte di una famiglia.

 

   Con un sorriso, Bella vide Alice e Jasper abbracciarsi e baciarsi dopo essere stati separati a lungo e tutte le famiglie e coppie formate dagli altri loro amici, si abbracciavano felici.

 

    Contro ogni previsione, era andato tutto bene, nessuno si era fatto male e tutti poterono vivere per sempre, felici e contenti.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos e commenti sono apprezzati!


End file.
